When Michelle's Smiling
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He let the baby wrap her tiny fist around his finger. She already looked so much like her mother, and he loved that.


My first Full House story, and it's been a long time coming! LOL. It is, of course, about Michelle and Jesse, my favorite duo of the show. I don't own any of this, of course. Enjoy, and please review!

Dedicated to all the readers who have followed me from fandom to fandom and haven't completely roasted me alive yet. LOL. Thanks, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Jesse Katsopolis never thought he'd see this day.

He rested his forehead against the cool glass. Over twenty years ago, his only sister had died in a tragic accident, and it had been a devastating blow to him. Then his brother-in-law, desperate for help, had asked him to move in temporarily to help with his three young daughters. He had agreed, thinking that it would be for just a few weeks, or maybe a couple of months.

He had never thought it would last for nearly fifteen years.

He smiled at the memories of learning to take care of the girls, birthday parties, and finding the place that he belonged.

His life had been changed in a way that he never thought possible, and now he couldn't imagine it without those three beautiful girls, and his own wife and children who were growing up too fast. He absently twisted his wedding band on his left hand and opened his blue eyes.

A familiar hand came to rest on Jesse's shoulder. "Uncle Jesse?"

He turned around and looked at his eldest niece. "Hey, Deej."

She smiled brightly. "She's ready to see you."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, his eyes shining.

She nodded and took his hand, guiding him down the hall and to her baby sister's room. "She's tired, but she won't sleep until she sees you," she murmured as she reached for the door handle.

He nodded and stepped into the room.

Michelle looked up as her favorite uncle stepped into the room, and she smiled tiredly. "Hi, Uncle Jesse..."

He quickly approached her and pulled her into a warm hug. "Hey, munchkin." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She returned the hug. "Exhausted."

A soft sound drew Jesse's attention to the isolette beside her bed, where a tiny pink bundle squirmed. Slowly he pulled away. "There she is..."

Michelle nodded and settled back against the pillows. "Go see her," she encouraged.

He eased around the bed and over to the isolette, hesitating before he reached down and lifted the newborn into his arms. She squirmed and snuffled, and Jesse blinked back his tears as he stepped back in time. Suddenly he was twenty two again and holding Michelle for the first time after Pam had given birth to her. He gently ran his thumb over the baby's tiny mouth. "She's perfect, sweetheart..."

Michelle smiled happily and yawned.

Jesse looked around. "Where is Aaron?"

"Calling his parents. They couldn't get here fast enough."

Jesse sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shifted the baby to his shoulder, then kissed her head. "What did you name her?"

Michelle's expression softened noticeably. She had been thinking about this for months, and she had finally settled on the perfect name. "Her name is Jessica Danielle," she murmured, and she was surprised when a tear slid down her uncle's cheek. "What's wrong? Is that okay?"

He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then kissed her forehead. "I love it, sweetheart," he whispered, resting his head against hers. "Thank you."

She smiled in relief and hugged him. "I wanted to name her for the two most important men in my life."

"It's perfect, Michelle. Have you told your dad?"

"Yes. He loves it."

Jesse held the baby close. "Of course he does." Pulling back slightly, he smoothed his hand over her thick hair. "You should get some rest, honey."

She smiled sleepily at him. "I will." She kissed her daughter's head and yawned.

Grabbing a blanket, he easily tucked it around his niece, then kissed her forehead.

She got comfortable in the bed and looked at him through half closed eyelids. "Sing it for me, Uncle Jesse," she murmured, and suddenly she was three years old again.

Jesse smiled at her. "You really want to hear it?" He absently patted the newborn's back.

"Yeah, I do. Please?"

He chuckled softly. "Okay, munchkin. Close your eyes."

She happily obliged.

_Michelle's at home, the cats are purring _

_She doesn't know what worry is _

_She's safe and warm and she's not sorry _

_She doesn't know what sorry is_

He reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

He loved this girl so much, and holding her newborn daughter in his arms only served to deepen that love, if it was at all possible.

_When Michelle's smiling, when Michelle's smiling _

_When Michelle's smiling, when Michelle's smiling_

He smiled when he realized that Michelle had fallen asleep, and he carefully slid off of the bed and walked to the window.

The baby in his arms made a small sound and squirmed, making his heart swell.

"Shh, sweetheart... I'll write a song just for you one day," he promised, kissing her tiny head.

But until he did, he could make this song for her, too. He leaned against the wall and studied the tiny baby in his arms.

_The news is on and Jessica's laughing _

_Can't make sense of what the pictures show _

_She knows no fear, she keeps on laughing _

_If we could only know what Jessica knows_

He let the baby wrap her tiny fist around his finger. She already looked so much like her mother, and he loved that.

He glanced out the window, at the starry night sky.

Maybe tomorrow he'd pull out his guitar and write that song...

_When Jessica's smiling, when Jessica's smiling _

_When Jessica's smiling, when Jessica's smiling_

The End.

A/N: Well, there it is. I've always wanted to write Full House stories, and hopefully this was a good start. I chose that particular song because of all the ones he sings to her, I think that Michelle's Smiling is my favorite. Well, that one or the Teddy Bear song. LOL. Thanks to everyone for reading, and please review!


End file.
